En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: El Plan A no estaba ayudando a que Sasuke tuviese la atención de Hinata y desesperado por que Hyuuga lo notase decide optar por un Plan B: en tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. /One-shot. AU.


**G**_enero:_ Romance.  
**P**_rotagonista:_ Sasuke Uchiha.  
**P**_areja:_ SasuHina.

***** "Hablan"

One-shot./ AU.

* * *

| **E**n tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas |

* * *

De entre todas las mujeres existentes en Konoha Sasuke Uchiha tuvo la suerte de prestarle atención a una de las pocas que no estaban interesadas en su persona. La dichosa mujer llevaba como nombre Hinata y estaba bendecida con el apellido Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga, aquella joven tímida, amable y educada que no se molestaba en darle más de una mirada. Mas esa única mirada de bienvenida, cargada de amabilidad y calidez bastaba para conformarlo. Por sólo un momento, sin embargo. Pues, mentiría al decir que no deseaba que lo observase la misma cantidad de tiempo que él utilizaba para contemplarla a ella. En sus ratos libres, de camino a un lugar que pierde su total importancia cuando la sorprende entre la gente, y hasta en las misiones.

Para él ella era la mujer más hermosa de Konoha. Que fuese delicada, amable, discreta y para nada superficial complementaba su perfección. ¿Cómo no prestarle atención a esas interesantes actitudes cuando ya casi nadie las poseía? Dichoso sería al tener a tal mujer, que por sobre todas sus cualidades destacaba principalmente por su largo cabello color noche y sus ojos lavanda, tan delicados como su rostro angelical. Por lo que en algún momento de descuido, ya sea cuando acompañaba a Naruto o entre alguna misión en su compañía, cayó rendido a sus pies. En un principio interesado por su valentía y fuerza, su capricho a nunca rendirse y ante todo sonreír, para al final terminar encantado por su entera persona.

En simples palabras: estaba enamorado de Hinata y ella como mucho le pasaba la hora. Duro, pero lo era aún más que cuando se la pasaba era sólo por su común amabilidad. ¿Qué porque era Sasuke Uchiha, el guapo y peligroso ex vengador? No. Lo hacía porque era una persona cualquiera que necesitaba saber la hora por, seguro, algún motivo importante y ella siempre pensaba en los demás.

Suspirando se sentó en una banca de algún parque admirando al sol ponerse. Aquello le recordaba al tiempo que transcurría y, sin embargo, él todavía no lograba llamar su atención. Al ser un Uchiha, al ser como él es, no podía actuar como lo hacía Naruto con Sakura. Pero hasta entonces había usado lo que se podría llamar un Plan A: conquistarla sutilmente para evitar asustarla. Consistía en intentar actuar como siempre si bien era difícil cuando estaba alrededor de ella. Increíblemente quería ser por un segundo Naruto y gritarle que la quería, pero jamás lo haría (el orgullo iba primero para un Uchiha). Así que lo que hacía era ayudarla a cargar sus compras cuando eran demasiadas, saludarla siempre que se la cruzara, brindarle su calor en las misiones y hasta sonreírle con sinceridad (aunque jamás lo predecía). Jamás pensó en declarársele, no encontraba el momento ni el valor. Y aunque hace un tiempo que le robaba uno que otro sonrojo, eso no significaba que no lo fuese a rechazar y destruir su orgullo hasta el punto en que la odiaría.

Con una vista cada vez más anaranjada apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y agachando su cabeza se sacudió los cabellos con brusquedad. Desesperación era lo que corría por sus venas. La deseaba y la quería con el alma, sin exagerar. No soportaba no poder coger sus manos, no tener el permiso de acariciar con delicadeza sus sonrojadas mejillas y tampoco la accesibilidad de arrebatarle cuantos besos pudiese de tan tentadores labios.

–Tsk –tomando su cabeza miró el suelo bajo él.  
–¿Sasuke-kun? –se paralizó al escuchar su nombre de tan delicada voz, con una perceptible preocupación. Levantó el rostro, sabiendo que debía de verse terrible o, más bien, desesperado. Y es que lo estaba, por su culpa. Porque ella no se dignaba a mirarle con sus mismos ojos–. ¿Se encuentra bien?

No, claro que no. ¿Qué pregunta estúpida era esa? Quería reírse en su cara por la pregunta y gritarle un completa respuesta. Deseaba desquitarse por enamorarse de alguien que no le correspondía. Pero estaba seguro, en lo absoluto, que sólo necesitaba que ella le prestara atención sólo una vez, que lo notara únicamente un momento, y podría lograr conquistarla de verdad. Avanzar un paso, pero apenas tocaba el suelo.

Volvió a mirar el piso y por el rabillo del ojo observó al resto del equipo ocho más apartado. Juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos para pensar, en la misma pose anterior. El Plan A no estaba dando resultado por lo cual tendría que poner en marcha otro. Para ser específicos un Plan B. ¿Cuál era? Acababa de inventarlo: a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

–Hinata –la llamó con un rostro estoico, si bien era un completo disfraz. Cuando ella asintió esperando por una respuesta no lo pensó dos veces.

La besó.

Se movió tan rápido como su desesperación se lo permitió. Arrebató de los labios cerezas de la joven un beso que en definitiva no sería el último. Los saboreó con la destreza de un primer beso para dos personas que en cosa de segundos marcaron un deleitable ritmo. Y cuando los pulmones, ajenos al deseo de ambos jóvenes, pidieron aire se desprendió de Hinata con delicadeza desconocida. Respiró una gran bocanada de aire. Lo hizo, lo había hecho y no se arrepentía.

Frente a él Hyuuga estaba en extremo sonrojada, con la cabeza gacha y, lo más importante, sin la idea de apartarse de su lado. Esta vez suspiró relajado y se apoyó en el respaldo del banco para admirar al sol poniéndose sin real importancia. Y sonrió, porque Hinata no le había rechazado y porque desde ahora en más lo vería con otros ojos. Horrorizados o asustados. Pero lo miraría y sabría de su existencia, de sus sentimientos. La miró de reojo, con una gran sonrisa sabiendo que en realidad era cuestión de tiempo para que sintiera lo mismo que él. ¿O ya lo sentía? Que recordara, ella le había correspondido bastante bien el beso.

–Hmp –soltando un sonido de satisfacción e ignorando su inmovilidad la atrajo con un brazo hacia él. Cuando se hizo más pesada por poco ríe al saberla desmayada, como su equipo a la lejanía. Sentía tanta paz que cerró los ojos con su sonrisa intacta.

Menuda medida la adoptada, sí. Bastante desesperada. Mas eso no importaba, sólo podía pensar en cuántos besos le daría cuando despertase. Porque ella ya era su novia, para los que no lo sabían, y deseaba que los hombres de Konoha los vieran intercambiar saliva para saber a quién le pertenecía la chica y cuán peligroso era el novio de Hyuuga como para siquiera mirarla.

* * *

[ _**A**iko **H**yuuga-chan_ ]

* * *

¿Y qué tal quedó gente? xD

Yo sé que no tendría que estar escribiendo estas cosas cuando tengo cuatro historias pendientes, no: cinco xD. Pero es que no aguanté. Estoy sin compu :(, y yo necesito de verdad escribir y ésta historia la hice con pluma y papel, a mano. Fue un infierno, porque me desespera escribir a mano de tantas tachadas que hago. Pero esto quedó. Y les comento, de paso, que no voy a poder actualizar ninguna de mis otras historias, de momento, porque como dije no tengo compu, ésta se la estoy robando a una amiga para subir tan loca idea. Haría lo mismo con las continuaciones pero como ya las empecé a todas en el pendrive no sé cómo continuarlas a mano, ya que no me acuerdo dónde las dejé. Y bueno, cierta persona egoísta no me deja escribir el tiempo que necesito ò-ó (xD).

¿Qué hago despierta tan tarde? Tengo el cuello duro y no me puedo ni siquiera acostar, el más mínimo esfuerzo duele como un infierno. Estar en una computadora no requiere de movimiento, así que he aquí xD.

¡Saludos!


End file.
